I See Only You
by The Sea Fairy
Summary: Shigure finds a spell to stop the curse, but it transforms him along with Ayame and Hatori into teenagers as well. Now they are spending the summer alone with Tohru. ShigureTohru or HatoriTohru. Better summary inside.
1. these things we do

Hey everybody, another fic, and I can't wait to get started. Well I was reading this one story **Back Again** by **Star Moon** and the story had the concept of Shigure, Ayame and Hatori once again becoming teen-ages. Sadly the fic was not updated in a while and it only had to chapters. Though the concept I admit was grand, it was written not to it's full potential. I loved the idea and couldn't stand to not use it. I tried to ask Star Moon, but my attempts were in vain.

****

Summary: Anyways, in this story as I said the famous Trio becomes the approximate age of Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. The secrets of the curse are shrouded in mystery. One day while stumbling through his many books, Shigure finds a spell. If a cursed member were to wear the charm, he or she wouldn't transform. Yes, as long as they wore the charm, they would be a normal humanexcept there were 2 main details. (1) When he or she wore the charm, they would revert back to an age they had the hardest time dealing with their curse. The would still grow (example if the age was 5, the next year they would look 6, ect). (2) Only three cursed members could use the charm at once, or else it lost all of it's power. The three are thrown into their teens and now began to notice a certain girl, a certain Tohru Honda. Ayame and Hatori are now living in Shigure's house. If the main house found out what happened, who knows what horrors Akito would do to them. But now two friends find themselves desperate for Tohru's affection. And where are Yuki and Kyo???

Well, here we go. BTW, I own nothing ::sigh:: and it sucks, jp. I love it. Oh!!!! And what Ayame, Hatori and Shigure look like can be seen in episode 14, the picture of them all together.

Shigure lay there on his floor staring at the ceiling. His mind was twirling with so many thoughtsKyo was off training for the summer and Yuki was off on a travel abroad program for the most part against his will. Now he was taking care of Tohru all on his own till the summer was out. He didn't mind in the least. He loved spending time with Tohru, but there as something he couldn't describesomething he felt deep within him.

__

Flashback:

__

Kyo ran into the living room as Shigure, Tohru and Yuki were eating lunch. The cat had been missing all morning. He was panting.

"Kyo what's wrong?!" Tohru said as her face in cased in worry.

Kyo looked up at them, a smile broke out across his face.

"I'm going to live with Kitzuma over the summer training!" She shouted. All of them looked at him in surprise.

"Wow, Kyo, that'sthat's great!" Tohru said trying to be as happy as possible. Of course she was hoping he would stay, but this is what he wanted to doso it was what she wanted too.

"Kyo, Kyo are you going to leave your little Tohru here?" Shigure asked with fake concern. Kyo's face fell.

"Oh no!" Tohru said towards Shigure. "Kyo, I'm so happy for you, and don't worry about me. I have Shigure and Yuki here to look after me." She said with a smile.

"I don't see why you bother to train, you'll never win." Yuki piped in.

"Damn rat, I will beat you, you'll see! I am going to train harder than ever."

"Then you better get started."

Kyo lost his rage and composed himself again. "Well, that is the thing. I leave today."

Tohru looked at him for a second shocked. School had gotten out yesterday and he was already leaving? But nohe wanted to do this, so she would support him.

"What time are leaving?" Shigure asked.

"In about an hour"

"Well then, you should hurry and pack!" Tohru said standing up smiling. "I'll make you something for the road!" She said hurrying off into the kitchen.

Kyo seemed taken back by this response. He loved training, but if she had asked him to stayif she had wanted him to stay.he would have. But it seemed she wanted him to go. He could feel a small pain, butwhy should he be upset. He was going to the mountains to train.

"You should get ready if you only have an hour."

"Oh, it's no problem, I have all I need up at the dojo."

"Oh, is that so, well, that's good. I have to get some work done, so call me when you're going."

"Yeah sure."

With that Shigure left the room leaving the two boys by themselves. After a moment, Yuki stood as well and was about to leave when Kyo called to him. He turned around.

"What?" He said coldly.

"Look after her." Three simple words and yet, Yuki know exactly what them meant. The rat nodded. He would look after her. It would be nice to have some alone time with Tohrumaybe ten he could tell her. Tell her what he wanted to so many times. How his heart feltabout her. He inwardly smiled. With that he left.

It had only been the next day when the phone rang. Shigure had answered it.

"Hello?" He said in a bright voice.

"Hello, Shigure, I would like to talk to Yuki." It was a cool calm voice at the other end.

"Oh Hari, don't you have time to talk to me? I am so hurt!"

He sighed deeply, "How are you Shigure?"

"Lovely, Hari, Tohru made a wonderful breakfast, yet again, I must tell you, that girl is wonderful. You have to come over again soon. I know you are dying to see her."

"" Shigure knew he was annoying his friend. "Shigurenow may I talk to Yuki?"

Shigure gave off a big smile. "Of course" He held the phone back. "Yuki?"

Hearing his name, the rat walked into the hallway.

"Yes?" Yuki was in a particularly good mood today.

"Fabulous news. You've just won 1 million yen!"

Yuki took the phone. Shigure laughed to himself as he snuck away. "Hello Hatori"

"Hello, Yuki, I have news for you." Yuki waited for it. "You were accepted to travel this summer to England to study. It was very selective, only ten people were chosen and you were amongst them. I am sorry this is such short notice. I was told they had a hard time choosing who, but your test scores were outstanding they say."

Yuki couldn't believe it. This was going to be his summer with Tohru. What now? But another question came to his mind.

"Hatori, wh-how do you know all this?" Yuki finally understood.

"Did Akito have something to do with this?"

"I am sorry Yuki, but you don't have a choice about this. Think about it, though, it is a great opportunity. You know what Akito will do if you disobey him on something like this."

Yuki stood silent for a moment. Yes he knew what that entitled.

"AlAlright. When do I have to go?"

"Tomorrow at 9, your flight leaves at 10:30, so that should be enough time." Yuki made no reply. "I will see you tomorrow, then." With that the receiver when dead. I was already well into the evening. Yuki had described the situation to the two. Yet again, Tohru had pushed for one of her friends to leave her for a wonderful opportunity. Come the next day, he left. That was a week ago and now it was just Shigure and Tohru.

"I don't see why they left, I know when I was their age, I couldn't leave a girl like that for some silly reason." He said out loud to himself. Slowly he got up. But, I suppose they both had their reasons. Shigure looked over at the pile of books that lay next to him, probably about one hundred or so scattered. He was in a study within the main house sorting through books. There was no particular reason why he was doing so, but you have to understand. The Sohma's have a very old history, dating back hundreds of years ago, so you never know what you might find tucked in a dark corner.

Shigure stood in front of the pile. Most of these were history books, long boring history, no secret love affairs, no scandals, just dull happenings of bills and schedules, as well as books on birth, marriages and death. It seemed like a waste, when suddenly a red velvet book caught his eyes. He bent down moving a small green book out of the way. Picking up the soft book he read the title in gold lettering, 'Curses for the cursed, enchantments for the enchanted: Love, life, and death'. Well, naturally this caught his attention. He opened the book in the center when his eyes opened wide in shock. The old worn pages read as such.

Cure for the Zodiac Curse

The 13 members of the Sohma family are cursed with inhabitance of vengeful spirits in their bodies that posses them from time to time, when under stress or hugged by an opposite gender. Though this cure has it's definite setbacks and can only work for three cursed members at a time, it is more wonderful than the cursed member can believe, I being one of them. This must stay a secret, though, for if more than three people use this spell upon them, it will stop and they shall go back to their normal forms.

Important: When a cursed member is under this spell, they shall revert back to an age when they had the hardest time dealing with the curse, they shall grow older though, basically if a year passes, they will look a year older. You MUST remember that only three people can do this at a time, or it will no longer be in effect.

The user will create the potion as directed below while saying the words "This curse that binds my soul so tight, Free me from it day and night, Give me freedom, give me peace, I now command you, Release!" The user will say this after he drinks the potion. Slowly they will feel them selves beginning to change. To remove the spell, go to page 237.

What you need

Shigure read his mouth wide open. Could this really turn him into a human? The reverting idea worried him, but if he could lift this curseif he could be able to become normal, he would try anything. He began to read the list. Yes, he could find all of the things listed. Bending the page, he closed the book and ran off to do just that.

It had been a week since the dog had first seen the spell book, and now it was almost complete. He was inside his office. Tohru was at her friend, Hana's, house. She had been wondering why Shigure had keeping to himself the past week, but didn't say anything.

'He's probably writing' she thought.

Shigure stirred the contents in the large bowl. The color changed a grayish color, to a deep blue. He took a deep breath and ladled some into a cup. This was his last change to go back, if he wanted to. But, no, he made up his mind; he was going to be free of this curse. Pinching his nose, he drank to strange substance that tasted faintly of a combination between raw eggs and peppermint, which might I say, are not very good together. He had an expression of pain on his face as he finished it for its vial.

" This curse that binds my soul so tight, Free me from it day and night, Give me freedom, give me peace, I now command you, Release!"

He could feel the power of the words effecting him, especially the last one. Shigure was changing. The power began at his feet and moved up. But midway through, he blacked out.

It was probably about an hour before he regained. His head was dizzy as he opened his eyes, things slowly coming into focus. He pushed himself up and stood. Funny, he didn't feel as tall as he was before. He looked down seeing the empty glass instantly remembering the spell, he slid open the door and rushed into the bathroom. It was a bit hard to do because he kept tripping on his cloths, which felt a bit big. He opened the bathroom door and almost fell over because of his reflection. He was a teenager again. This was how he looked when he was 16. It had really worked. His dark black hair loosely hung over his face.

Now, to say this transformation was a bit of a shock would be the understatement of a lifetime. But, Shigure liked it. He had loved being a teenager, with the whole exception of the Zodiac curse, and now he could appreciate it. He ran out of the bathroom shouting with joy. He turned on music and was having the time of his life acting like, well a teen. His cloths were a bit of a problem now, though. He had gone up into his room, digging through old cloths of his. Shigure was never one to throw things away, until he found an old outfit of his, a pair of jeans in good condition as well as a light blue short sleeved T-shirt. He flashed a smile in the mirror looking him self over. He really did look good.

After he had finished admiring himself, he decided to go out. This really would be fun.

Shigure walked down the city streets smiling. He had noticed the groups of high school girls watching him and whispering. He really did love it. But what had made him in an even greater mood was the fact that the spell had worked. He had bumped into a lady, probably in her twenties, and hadn't transformed. He was free. For once in his life, he was free.

Now, Shigure wasn't paying much attention as he was walking down those streets whistling. Suddenly, he slammed into someone falling back. Stunned briefly, he quickly composed himself. Dusting off his cloths, he said, "Oh, sorry about that."

He looked up to the person he had hit. "Shi?"

Shigure looked up at a dark eyed man.

"Hatori?"

"Shigure is that you?"

Suddenly, he froze. He had forgotten what he looked like.

"Shit." He jumped up and bolted in the opposite direction.

"Shigure, wait!" Hatori went after him, but he was soon lost in the crowd

"Damn it, of all people"

Weaving his way through the crowds, Shigure made his way back to the house.

Hatori knew he had lost him. Was that really Shigure? He had known his name, butthat person was 10 years younger. What was going on? He began to head back to Ayame's shop. He had been in the area so he decided to visit.

Hatori opened the door slightly out of breath. Ayame was at the front counter.

"Hatori, you missed me already?"

"Aya, something is wrong with Shigure!"

Thinking the worse Ayame stood there horrified.

"What?"

"II'm not sure. I saw him just now. I am sure it was him, butwasn't him, I mean, it was him, but he was 10 years younger."

Now the snake was very confused.

"Well, he does look good for his age" Hatori sighed. "No, he looked exactly how he did when we were 16. He even knew me, but he ran off. I lost him in the crowd. I'm going to head over to his house, do you want to come?"

"Of course, but let me change first. I can't go to see Shi-chan in these dreary work cloths!"

20 minutes later!

"I'm ready Hatori!" Said a triumphant Ayame.

Hatori who was reading a magazine looked up at his friend wearing an outfit similar t the one he had on. He shook his friend.

"Just like you Aya. Let's go."

"Okay, your turn Tohru"

Hana, Uh and Tohru wear sitting in Hana's bedroom.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Truth or dare?"

"Umtruth!"

Uh smirked. "Who do you like better, Kyo or Yuki?"

She frowned. "Uh, I don't like either of them and that is the fourth time you've asked me."

"Oh?" She said laughing, "I guess your right, well then who do you like?"

Tohru stiffened. Could she tell her friends? No, she had to keep it to herself. It would never work, he was 10 years older than her. But slowly, she had realized her feelings for him. She wanted to laugh. She really was stupid.

"No one."

Shigure ran inside panting. He hadn't run that fast in a while. Running probably hadn't been the best idea, he could tell Hatori. But, he had panicked. Wait, didn't that spell say 3 people could be under it, so that meant

His train of thought was broken by a knock on the door. Shigure peered out the window. It was Hatori and Ayame. They obviously had driven. Putting on a smile if nothing had happened, he opened the door.

"Aya, Hari, come it."

The two stood in the doorway staring at him.

"SShigure?" Aya asked unsurely.

"Hehe, yeah."

"" Aya looked him over seriously, then broke out into a smile. "You look great!" He shouted hugging his friend. "Hari had me worried to death."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine."

"What did you do?" Hatori's voice was stern.

"Here, come on in and I'll tell you."

The two followed the younger boy into the house. They sat across from him at the table.

"Well, where should I began. I guess it all began when I found this book."

"Book?"

"Yes, " He passed the book to Hatori. "There was a cure for the curse."

"What?!?!" They said in unison both leaning forward.

"HeheThat was my reaction. Well, supposedly it only works for 3 people at a time or it stops working. And, it also reverts the user back to the age when they had the hardest time dealing with the curse, so I am now 16, again." He said flashing a smile. Hatori had been flipping through the mysterious book till he found the page.

"That was very dangerous, Shigure." Hatori strongly disapproved of it, but Aya was in awe.

"If three people can be under this spell and you are the only person at the moment, that mean Hatori and I, we could be free." The snake looked over at his friend, who had just seemed to realize that.

"Wecould be free" Hatori repeated.

Shigure smirked, "So is that a yes?"

Shigure could see it in their eyes. Of course Aya would do it, but Hatori, he wanted this with his whole being. Hatori wanted to be normal. He wanted to be free to love anyone.

"I'll call the main house and tell them we'll be vacation. That should explain our absence for a while at least."

"Hari, always thinking. Oh, and this must stay a secret."

"HmmShigure where did you find this book?"

"In the main house library, why?"

"That is odd that it isn't something everyone knows about. I mean don't you think someone would have found it before you?"

"Yes, it is suspicious, but I don't think many people bother to go through the library in a long time."

"So how do we do it?"

Shigure explained about it, as well as his experience. Not long after they found themselves in the office staring at the bluish liquid.

"So just drink it all and say what I had told you."

Hatori looked at his skeptically, but Aya was half way done with his glass. Taking a deep breath, Hatori put the glass to his lips. After finishing, they recited the incantation. Just as their friend had, they could fee the power inside of them. It moved through their body and they soon blacked out.

Shigure watched his friends be incased in light and change. It seemed as though they all had the hardest time dealing with their curse at the same time, because both Ayame and Hatori appeared as though they were 16 as well. He lay both of them on the sofa to rest. All he could do now was wait. He ran upstairs, grabbing Kyo's Walkman and sat down relaxing. God he loved being younger. Suddenly his eyes shot open. "Tohru!" What would she say or thing? No, this was Tohru, she would understand. He suddenly realized that he and the little flower were both the same age. He couldn't help but smiling, what would she think of him? Of course he had littlefantasies. It was impossible not to living with such a cute girl. He had never dreamed of acting on them. There was no way he could. There was a ten-year difference, not that that truly mattered, but Yuki and Kyo were always there. And what would she think of him if she didn't return the feelings, but now he was going to be spending the summer with her and they were the same age. Who knows?

Hatori lay there, he began to open his eyes, when he noticed something wonderful, he could see out of his left eye! He bolted up looking and looked around the room. He was lying on a sofa. Aya was still asleep and Shigure was listening to music off in his own little world. Suddenly, the world seemed so much brighter. He smiled to himself. Finally, Shigure realized he was awake.

"Hari, haven't seen you do that in years, well I haven't seen you look like that in ten years"

Hatori turned to Shigure and smiled again. "I guess you're right."

"Mmmm" Ayame's eyes blinked open. "Hatori! Wow, you look fabulous!"

Shigure really had forgotten how much Yuki and Aya looked alike. "So do you, but I suggest you both change out of those cloths, they're a bit big for you." He brought down a collection of Yuki and Kyo's cloths, "They won't mind if we borrow these. Oh and I am taking you both will stay here, right, as for now?"

"Yes, I guess so." Hatori said. Ayame sighed taking an outfit of Yuki's, a Chinese style white shirt with blue buttons.

"My brother really does have less fashion sense than I did at his age. But this will do. We'll have to go shopping, you know. Or, of course I could make us something, but that might take a while."

Hatori nodded looking over some of Kyo's cloths. The really didn't suit him. Finally he decided on a black sleeveless shirt with olive green pants. The two of them really did look great. Hatori left for a moment to call the main house telling them of their leave.

"So, Shi-chan, what do you want to do now?"

He winked. "Well, the possibilities are endless. We basically appeared out of thin air, while the adult us are on a vacation."

"You know what this also means?"

The two friends smiled at each other. "High school girls." They said in unison.

"Haha, yes, now we won't be considered dirty old men! Haha."

Hatori walked back shaking his head. "In all these years you haven't changed. But, you have to remember, no one can know it is us, especially Sohma family members, with the exception of Tohru."

Tohru walked along home happily. She had a very good visit with Hana, it was about 2 now.

"Oh mom, I am so lucky to have such good friends. Now, let's see, what should I make for dinner?" She said to herself.

(A/N: here there gets a little bit of a time change. You see while she is walking it is early afternoon, but for them it is about 6. So while she is walking, Shigure is transforming.)

"Shall we go out?" Shigure said brightly.

"Night will soon be upon us, the time of dark sinful things."

"Aya, indulge my fantasies."

"My lovebecome mine."

"Yes!!!"

"" Hari coughed. "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, we could walk around and pick up some cute school girls." Shigure said smiling.

"So let's go!" Aya said excitedly racing out the door followed by the other two.

Tohru passed the different shops down the busy city streets. She suddenly remembered they were out of a lot of food. Luckily for her she was close to the super market. Oh her way, though she passed this beautiful clothing store with a _Grand Opening_ sign above it. She stood there for a moment admiring the beautiful dressed. They had elegant ball gowns to cute sundresses. But, all of them were so expensive, she could never own one. She couldn't squander her money, but she had never even had that much money if she had wanted to. Nonetheless, her feet carried her through the door. She just had to look at them a little closer, when suddenly a buzzer went off.

"Ahh!" She shouted in shock. Suddenly, balloons fell down from the ceiling along with a sign saying congratulations.

"W-What?" She was very confused. A tall woman in her 30's came out. She obviously worked there. She had short blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

"Congratulations, you were the 100th person to walk into the store. What is you name, sweety?"

Tohru was still not sure what this whole thing was about. "Oh! I'm sorry, Tohru Honda."

"My that is a lovely name. Well, you have just won a shopping shree here. You will receive 15 outfits of your choice, and that includes shoes as well as jewelry. And on top of that, you will receive a free hair cut and styling next door, but it is only valid today."

"What?!?!?! No! I couldn't accept that!"

"We insist." She said pulling towards a group of assistants.

"Now which ones do you like?" A young girl probably 5 years older than her as they stood infront of a collection of cocktail dresses.

"Ahh"

About 4 hours later, she emerged from the parlor next-door after shopping. The lady who had greeted her had insisted on sending her cloths home for her so she didn't need to carry them. It took a lot of convincing, but she had finally given it. She really couldn't believe that she was now in possession of such gorgeous dresses. She was wearing one now, a deep blue one. It was haltered and went to her knees. Then she was wearing a pair of pearl white high heals and pear stud earrings. Her hair had been cut to shoulder length and flipped out at the bottom. She truly felt beautiful. Maybe, she would walk around a bit before she headed back. Shigure wouldn't mind. The sun was setting so she put on a pair of sunglasses and set off.

After couple of minutes, she passed a group of boys whispering.

"Now, she is cute!" One said.

"Very classy and sophisticated, but you couldn't get a girl like that." Said another.

"Oh how mean, you know I can make any girl fall in love with me." The first one replied.

"Well if you can't let me try, she really is cute."

"How about we invite her for dinner, and see who she falls for?"

"Fine by me, how about you?"

"You two will never grow up." A third voice said.

"It seems not. Aha!"

"Get her before she leaves."

Suddenly, Tohru felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see three very handsome boys. They seemed to be her age or so, the one on the left had long white hair and golden eyes, he was also wearing a shirt that looked a lot like Yuki's. He was smiling at her. Actually he did look a lot like Yuki. The one on the right was cute as well. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. She couldn't help noticing his perfect body because of his shirt. He seemed a little stiff, but still very attractive. Then there was the middle one. He had black hair that hung on his face loosely with gray eyes. His smile made her blush softly. His smile made her want to melt and yet his presence felt familiar. Actually, all of them looked a bit familiar.

"Hello, I'm Shigure, this is Ayame and Hatori. Now what is a beautiful girl like you wandering around the streets for? It is getting late, why don't you get something to eat with us?"

Tohru stood there for a moment in shock and disbelief. 'Wait! They have the same nameand they look exactly like them, butbut they are my age!!!!! And on op of that they don't recognize me, well I guess I don't look like myself, but what should I do?but they are all really cute, wow, I never knew'

"Please, miss." A young Ayame said lifting her hand and kissing it. "We intreat you to let us do so."

Tohru gulped. They really were breath takingly charming.

"Now miss what is your name?" Shigure said lifting his head to an angle smiling at her. 'We've got her' "Surely, you've got a name right?"

All this time Hatori had been fighting back laughter. He knew who it was. Even if her hair and attire were different, he could never mistake her. Poor TohruShe must have figured out something was up when Shigure introduced them. And now she was probably scared to death.

"Shigure, even as a teenager, you're a dirty old man." He said trying hard not to smirk. Shigure turned around. "Hatori!"

"Give her a break, she gets enough of you as it is. She doesn't need you hitting on her."

"Excuse me?"

"Isn't that right, Tohru?" said Hatori calmly. All of there attention was now directed at the girl. Both Ayame and Shigure took a step back. "Tohru?"

"Hehe" She nodded and removed her sunglasses. Yes it was her. "I am so sorry I didn't say anything. I was really surprised and wasn't sure ifif it was you."

The two of them seemed to remember they were teenagers again. "Oh, yes well, I guess we have some explaining to do."

Okay, first chapter. There will probably be 3-5. Wow these are long. Well, hope you like and review. I really want this story to do well.


	2. make my mind powerless

Wow, I was blown away with the load of ppl liking this story. I feel so special n.n. I am sorry for spelling mistakes or parts of the story that could have been better done. I didn't read it over again, I just wanted to post it as soon as I had finished. This will take a bit because I sit at the computer for about 15 minutes at a time except at night when I spend like an hour on it. I don't want the story to drone on, so I need to do something exciting like having Akito (who thinks Tohru is there by herself since Yuki and Kyo are gone and Hatori said that the three of them were on vacation) have someinstore for Tohru, scary O.o Oh, and for Hatori the curse was probably harder with the Kana thing, but I really wanted them all the be the same age. I really want this story to do well. Okay, here yah go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last chapter: Both Ayame and Shigure took a step back. "Tohru?"

"Hehe" She nodded and removed her sunglasses. Yes it was her. "I am so sorry I didn't say anything. I was really surprised and wasn't sure ifif it was you."

The two of them seemed to remember they were teenagers again. "Oh, yes well, I guess we have some explaining to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She must be sunned with our fabulous good looks, hahaha!"

Hatori just looked at Ayame and then turned back to Tohru.

"Excuse him, he's being even more narcissistic since he's transformed."

"Oh? Hehe" Tohru said unsurely. It seemed like he was always like that.

"We should explain what happened, and you can tell us about your new haircut and wardrobe. At any rate, do you want to get something to eat? I know a great place where we can talk."

"Sure!" Tohru said happily. She was still very confused and unsure, but even if they no longer looked like they did before, they still had their zainy personalities.

'She really is cute when she smiles. It is amazing the way she makes me feel at peace and yet so full of life. Hmm, I may have fallen into the same trap as Yuki and Kyo.' Shigure reached out his hand to the girl. "This way."

Hatori looked at her and to Shigure then away quickly. To bad for him, Ayame caught that. He looked over from Hatori to Tohru to Shigure.

"Oohh" He said to himself nodding. He could see where this would one day go. It would be interesting to see how it progressed.

Tohru had grabbed Shigure's hand smiling, "So where are we going?"

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a small restaurant. There were dark curtains everywhere.

"Solet me get this straight, you-you aren't curse anymore?"

"Nope!" Shigure said smiling. "And that means I can do this" He said with a twinkle in his eye and he stretched out his arm rapping it around the girl pulling him close to his body. She turned bright red, but she couldn't help this small feeling of enjoyment. Shigure was so warm and it felt strange to say but she felt safe in his arms.

"UhhhS-Shigure?"

"Yes, Tohru? Oh, I see you don't want me to hug you" He said letting go. "I understand! You don't like the new me, do you?"

"N-No! You look great, I love it, well that doesn't mean that I didn't like you before, what I mean is-" Shigure leaned down and kissed her forehead for a second which stopped her mid-sentence.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. Had he actually done that?

"Why Shi-chan, I am so jealous."

"Don't worry Aya, you'll get your turn tonight." He said winking at his friend.

"Yes!"

Tohru suddenly noticed an intense look on Hatori's face. He was looking to his left; nothing in particular was there. He was probably thinking. But there was something about his expression she couldn't place.

"What about the main house, though? Won't you be missed."

"They think we're on vacation." Hatori piped in. "It should be fine."

"Ohwell that is good."

Hatori went back to staring at the wall. What was on his mind? He had been so happy when she had seen him before and now he was as he had been before.

"So, we'll being staying with you for now."

"Oh, wow, that will be great!" Tohru said with excitement.

Dinner passed in a mix of jokes and stories. Never had Tohru felt so close to them, or so attracted to them, either. Of course she had been attracted to _him_ for a while now, but now she felt herself being pulled towards the other two as well. There was just something different about them than other people, not the fact they were cursed though, or at least had been cursed. Yuki and Kyo didn't have it, what ever it was. And trying to find out what she was even talking about was just confusing her more.

It was close to midnight before they returned home.

"Ayame-"

"Tohru, call me Aya, I'm not your senior anymore. And that goes for Shi-chan and Ha-chan."

"H-Hai, okay, Aya-chan, you can sleep in Yuki's bedroom. H-"

"Go on." Aya urged.

"Ha-chan, you can sleep in Kyo's room, if that's alright."

"That will do nicely." He said smiling. She really had to ask him about his mood swings.

"And I can sleep in Tohru's room!" Shi-chan said happily.

"Uhh."

"If anyone is spending a night with the beautiful Tohru it is I, Shi-chan, tonight we'll make dreams a reality." Aya said seductively to Tohru.

"Um"

"Leave her alone you two. It has been a big day for all of us, let's just go to bed."

"I think he is just jealous" Shigure muttered. Ayame didn't say anything. The two began to walk upstairs leaving Tohru and Hatori in the living room.

"Are you sure that it is alright we stay here?"

"Of course!" Tohru said smiling. "And I am so happy for you. You must be so excited to be finally free of the curse."

Suddenly his eyes met hers, and she could feel her pulse race, her breath seemed to stop. There was something in his eyes she had never noticed before.

"Ha-Ha"

Suddenly he turned and started walking upstairs.

"Sweet dreams, Tohru."

"H-Hai" She said before turning bright red. Was he about to? Did she almost? "I definitely need some sleep." She said out loud as she started her way up the staircase.

tt

Sorry this was so short. I will update later. Wow I have been so busy in the past 6 months, I am so sorry not to update this. I will do it soon, but I am getting a new computer so it will once that is all set. Luv ya. TTFN!


End file.
